Never forget me
by CopaFace12
Summary: Alice is back in Underland, she said her goodbyes to London. Now all she wants is to be with a certain Mad Hatter. But, when she arrives at his home late in the evening he's not alone... Please be kind, this is my first fanfic! I do not own Any of these characters! I just borrowed them for my own twisted amusements!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone,**_

 _ **So this is my first Alice/Hatter fic actually, my first fic ever! I have been shipping these two for some time reading other fanfiction but I haven't found what I was looking for, although there were some I couldn't put down! Check out my favs for deets..So, I decided to write my own...**_

 _ **I do not own Any of the characters or Alice In Wonderlad/ &Looking Glass this all belongs to Lewis Carroll original creator and since I'm using the movie adaptation, Tim Burton.**_

 _ **I only want to borrow them for my own amusement please don't sue me!**_

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Let me know if I suck! Or what I need to improve! I would love to hear your feedback!**_

 _ **R &R / Much Love**_

* * *

Alice was back in Underland, she missed it terribly while she was in the above world. After saying fairfarren to her mother who cried but only wanted her daughter to be happy and with some struggle let her go, she was off to handle business matters. She left the trade company in Mr. Ascots hands after asking him to follow some wishes of her's and her fathers, he obliged wholeheartedly and gave her a fairfarren wishing her luck. His laughter still in her ears as she arrived to the rabbit's hole, this time knowing which way to fall and how much to drink and eat.

She walked out into the clearing and took a deep breath, how she missed this place, Underland felt more like home than London and she also missed her friends. Especially a particularly colorful mad hatter, her heart beat out her chest when she thought of him and she sighed. Gathering all her muchness she thought to herself "This can't wait, I must tell him. I must tell him that I Alice Kingsleigh is very much in love with Tarrant Hightopp." she rehearsed what she was going to say to him when she arrived at the windmill. It grew dark but she was certain it would be fine, the man barely ever slept and she was hopeful that he would be happy to see her no matter the time.

She noticed the light to the living room on and she didn't feel so terrible as she would if she were to wake him. She walked up the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard a woman's laughter and a voice come closer to the door. It was Tarrant "But who else would be with him this late?" Alice thought to herself. Tarrant answered the door facing towards the mystery woman before turning face to face with Alice, or rather his chest to her face.

Alice furrowed her brow, before he was able to say anything she pushed him aside to see Mirana in the parlor looking towards her. "Umm, I'm sorry if I was interrupting something." Alice's face became flushed and she felt sick, her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. She turned around "Alice, you're back!" The Hatter smiled but his smile soon turned into a frown as Alice turned her head towards him and sobbed "But I'm too late…" Tarrant reached toward her his eyes turning a deep blue "Aye, Alich what eva da ye mean?" his hand softly touched hers and Alice ran.

It hurt too much, his touch burned her and a wave of tears overtook her. "I was a fool to think he'd wait for me!" She scolded herself. She stopped by a tree to catch her breath and she could faintly hear her name in the distance. She decided to look at the time it was 11:30pm. "What else would the White Queen want with him at this hour? Unless they..." She clenched her heart as she felt a pain sear through it. "I have nothing, I left everything behind for him." She began to run again as the voice calling her name drew near. "If I can't have him, and I Won't go back to miserable London then…" she trailed off remembering the forgotten forest. A place the mad would go to forget everything and eventually themselves until they faded away.

Alice ran not looking back to the Scottish brogue accent that yelled for her to stop. She reached the forest entrance, Tarrant had caught up to her "Alhice…" he caught his breath. It began to rain and the cool drops ran down her face as she looked up and then back to Tarrant. Tarrant came closer to her and tried to touch her face but Alice's sadness turned to jealousy and fury. She knocked his hand away from her and when he caught her wrist in his hand he looked at her with teal eyes. "Alihce, lass why are ye so angry?" his ignorance infuriated her further and she punched him in the mouth. Tears began to burn her eyes again and she pushed him away. As he tried to gain his footing and grasp what had happened he slipped and fell looking up at a distraught Alice wiping away a blue drop of blood that trickled from his lip.

Alice flung her arms in the air crying "You know, I came back for you… But I was stupid… I was stupid to think that you loved me… that you loved me enough to wait for me…" she let out a high pitched sobb and turned away from him taking off once again into the woods.

Tarrant sat on the ground " But ma' der AlihceI Aye d' Luv ye… tis wa's a mis understandin' oh Aliche"

The White Queen arrived minutes later in a carriage "Hatter, what on earth is going on, why did Alice run away?" Mirana said concerned.

Tarrant was looking into the dark forest trying to figure out how to get Alice back he couldn't lose her again, if only she would have let him explain.

Hatter looked at Mirana his eyes a blue grey "Sh' thoug't ye an Ay ha' a romantic relation." Mirana gasped "Oh my, she doesn't know that Time and I are engaged. If it weren't for him worrying so much about me this would not have happened. He makes time go by faster when he does that. Which means it was later than when she arrived, which made it look bad Tarrant."

"How a'm Aye goin' to get her outta ther. My lass she'll be lost. I can't hav' 'er fade away, Aye need 'err."

Mirana's eyes flashed tenderly towards Tarrant she knew he was hurting without Alice and he hadn't been himself if anything a little more mad and not a lot of muchness. She knew her wedding to Time was arriving and they were planning for him to be Times best man. Mirana was sent to ask because Time was too nervous. After all, if it wasn't for Hatter and Alice he would never had met Mirana. She was hoping he wouldn't be too sad about the marrage and the fact that he was in love with Alice and wasn't able to make her stay with him. Before Alice arrived, he was talking about a way to find her in the above world.

"Well Tarrant, we don't have much time but if you can find her before her last memory fades she won't be lost, and if you can get her out of the forest in time her memories will be restored. There is a risk though, once in you too must get out before your last memory fades. Do you understand?" Tarrant nodded "Aye any'ting for me Alhice." Tarrent hopped out of the carriage into the rain "I'm comin' me luv. I wont lose ye again" and he took off running into the forest.

Alice ran she ran until her legs felt week and her dress became too heavy to carry. She stripped down to her petticoat she was glad it was thick enough to cover her bottom and she walked until she fell. She felt her memories slowly fading from when she was a child. As she watched her father slowly turn into a grey whisp her tears spilled harder until she laid in the rain in a trance.

Tarrant ran, he felt the forests grip on his memory and started to fight back. He reached out his hands to try and grab the memories of his family before they faded with no victory. He kept his mind on Alice she must be near to fading. His memories of when they first met started to turn into whisps of grey smoke. "Alice!" he screamed the rain fell harder barely drowning out his screams but Alice herd them. She laid as the tea party of her last visit slowly faded into smoke "Tarrant.." she whispered.

Tarrant went on until he saw her dress and ran faster her last memory was near because his memories of her and her last visit were beginning to come and slowly fade. Suddenly he saw her laying in a puddle reaching at the air of grey smoke. "Alice.." he breathed. He grabbed her as Alice looked up at him "Tarrant, of all the memories please…please don't leave me…" She thought he was a memory as she reached for his face. She was so cold she began to fall in and out of consciousness. "Aye my Alice, you can't leave me, I will never leave you." Alice smiled before she fell unconscious. Tarrant picked her up and ran fighting through the pain and weight of gis muscles. He ran until he saw the clearing and the memory of her laying in the forest began to fade he held Alice tighter. "Not like this, I haven't even told you how much you mean to me!" Alice stirred "Tarrant! TARRANT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed as he ran and fell out of the entrance into the clearing.

Tarrant saw The White Queen, Time, Thackeray, Mallymkun, Chessur, Absolem purched on Nivin's shoulder. He did it, he remembered all of them his memories were restored. He just wish he wasn't too late for Alice. He laid in the dirt a second trying to gather his energy "Alice…" he looked over at her face caked with dirt her hair was matted with mud and leaves. To him she still looked beautiful all disheveled. Then reality hit him, "Alice!" he rolled over and sat up grabbing her limp body pulling her to his chest. His eyes turned grey and tears began to overtake him. He sobbed, he sobbed so hard he felt it in his muscles. "Alice, don't leave me, please, I need you!"

Mirana and Time approached him and Mirana placed a hand on his back. She too started to cry and everyone else had tears in their eyes. "Tarrant…" she whispered. He turned towards her his eyes flashing multiple shades of color his emotions were all over the place "This is my fault! If only I would have told her how I felt before she left! Now she may never remember me or…" he started to sob again " Or she will never wake up." Time stood next to Mirana giving her a reassuring look, he knelt next to him and Alice "Tarrant, we must get her back to the castle and you need rest." Tarrant looked to Time " You must know, is she going to be okay?" Time looked at him and it seemed as everything slowed down. Tarrant's eyes were orange with blue specks showing anger and sadness as he spoke "How do you not know?" Time looked at Alice "When you enter the forgotten forest it alters multiple time lines. There is no way to get back on time, until it catches up again. It is a confusing and rare thing.." Mirana placed a hand on her fiance's shoulder "Tarrant lets get her back to the castle." He held her tighter "I will not leave her again."

Alice laid in the four poster bed, her memories slowly coming back. Tarant hadn't left her side in the three days she slept motionless. He began to doze off after talking to her and begging her to come back to him.

Alice recollected her memories and she heard a whisper "Come back to me Alice." she heard him it was Tarrant, "I'm coming!" she whispered and she began to run into the black not able to see where she was going. "Tarrant!" she yelled "Tarrant where are you? Tarrant!" she screamed until she saw a light and began to run towards it. She shot up in the bed reaching her hands in front of her sweating and screaming in a horse voice "TARRANT! I'M HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME! Her eyes shot open and she was blinded by a bright light. Tarrant quickly shot up out of his chair "Alice!" tears came back to his eyes and he shuddered grabbing her and pulling her towards him. "Alice, your back, your back!" then Mirana and Time and the rest of everyone burst through the door "Alice is awake!" Chessur appeared next to her nuzzling under her hand purring. Everyone began hugging and crying with joy and happiness.

Tarrant pulled Alice back and held her before him " I think you must be madder than I am you stupid girl! Don't you ever do that to me! I thought I lost you for good." Alice looked at everyone in the room and Mirana came and sat on the bed next to her. Then Alice remembered what happened, feeling embarrassed of her actions when she first saw the two " I... I am terribly sorry… I was just so angry and upset. "But…" she trailed off " I would never want to forget you. Even if... " tears started brimming in her eyes as her heart started to ache again "I should be happy for you two…" Mirana smiled "Alice dear, Hatter and I… we're… we're not together. Time and I, we're engaged." Alice's heart stopped and she gasped feeling even more stupid. Mirana explained why it was so late when she arrived at Tarrant's house "Time was nervous and when he's nervous time goes by faster than normal. I came to ask Tarrant to be his best man because Time was unsure he would say yes for Tarrant and Time was not on good terms when you visited last."

Alice looked at Time and Mirana and up to Tarrant "I...I am so sorry Tarrant." He grabbed her and held her to him as she sobbed into his waistcoat. "You must know Tarrant, you must know…" she said pulling away from him looking into his big green eyes. Tarrant smiled down at her kneeling beside the bed and taking her hands into his. "My dear Alice, I know everything. Now, you must know Alice Kingsleigh, I Tarrant Hightopp am absolutely and undyingly in love with you! Alice if I lost you I would have walked into those woods as well. For everyone as my witness I belong to you my heart is yours forever. I will be yours to do as you please."

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to Reveiw! I would love to hear some feedback!**_

 ** _Also, we're not done yet! No, no... There's a reason I rated this 'M'!_**

 ** _Reveiw please / Even if it sucks let me know!_**

 ** _Thank you / Much Love_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, my readers!**_

 _ **I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter. But, I've been super busy!**_

 _ **This Chapter is a little more thought out. I felt I rushed the first Chapter a bit...**_

 ** _It's a little shorter then the first but I'm not done!_**

 ** _What you guys are waiting for will be in the next chapter, you pervs! Lol! Jk!_**

 ** _Still no reviews... :(_**

 ** _But to the people who favored amd is following this story,_**

 ** _Here you are!_**

 ** _It gets a little kinky! But, hey..._**

 ** _Again, please reveiw and comment! If there is anything you would like me to fix let me know!_**

 ** _R &R/Much Love_**

* * *

Mirana smiled at the two lovers "I believe this calls for a celebration! Alice smiled "I believe I haven't said my congratulations. You must tell me everything!" Mirana smiled towards Time and then back to Alice, We shall talk my sister, once you get rested and cleaned up." Alice had almost forgot about her appearance and blushed about her attire. Mirana looked at everyone giving them a knowing look to leave so she could get herself together. Before Mirana exited the room without looking back "Tarrant, I believe you'll help her prepare." Tarrant was busy marvelling at Alice and came out of his reverie once Mirana spoke. He blushed at Alice who pulled down the covers and discovered she was only in her petticoat which wasn't as thick as she thought and apparently had been ripped short when Tarrant was running with her through the forest.

She attempted to get up and swung her legs to the side of the bed but her muscles felt wobbly. As she tried to stand her legs gave out beneath her and she fell forward falling into Tarrant's chest. He was trying to close his eyes to her indecent attire and stumbled backwards as she fell forward. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell to the floor. "Oh Tarrant, are you okay?" Alice looked up to to him. Tarrant opened his eyes to see Alice ontop of him "My sweet Alice, the question is are you okay? I'm fine but it seems as though you may need some help to bathe let me get Mirana." He said feeling a heat rise in him and he shifted his pale green eyes in embarrassment. Alice noticed this and smiled she too was feeling a coiling in her stomach because of their position.

Tarrant helped her up to the bed and before he could walk away Alice pulled the front of his tie so he laid on top of her she then started to kiss him. Tarrant growled into the kiss as he felt his member begin to harden and Alice bucked her hips to his making the friction between them harder to bare. He separated from her intense kiss and looked at her in wonderment. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. His irish brogue came out as he spoke "Alihce, me dear…" were the only words he spoke before Alice cut him off, "I would like it if you were to help me bathe instead."

Alice felt wonton by the actions she decided to take but, her sister Margaret had told her a few things about love and how it makes you want to do crazy things. Also, it wasn't just her who knew the feeling a Mad Hatter could give a woman by just his touch alone. She had heard a few woman in the court discussing and whispering about how the love of a hatter could admit a fire above no other. She felt lucky that Tarrant had chosen her to fall in love with and she felt that she wanted to return his love and his touch made her want to do things a lady shouldn't do until marriage.

Tarrant helped Alice out of the bed and picked her up in a fashion of holding a bride and took her to the wash room. He had a feeling Mirana knew what was going to happen, how did she know everything before everyone else? He shrugged off the thought and put his attention back to the beautiful woman in his arms.

Tarrant helped steady Alice as she leaned on the sink and began to run the hot water. He looked back to her and smiled "I hope it's not too hot, I tend to like my baths steamy." Alice smiled back at him, "I'm sure it will be fine, my muscles will probably thank you…" Although she was thinking what else could get steamy. She trailed off looking at Tarrant with concerned expression. "You must be hurting too?" Tarrant stretched out his arms and rounded his shoulders. I'm use to the xersion after all your delicate body is use to being constricted with those blasted corsets and I'm sure women are not encouraged to partake in physical activities in the above… are they?" Alice smiled at him reassuring him that he was correct besides sewing, cleaning, cooking and taking care of the children that was all woman were to do. It were the men who participated in cricket and other sport related activities. "That you are correct, after facing the Jabberwocky I went home and slept for almost two days, my mother thought I was ill." She laughed and Tarrant joined in. Well, you'll be doing more than those domestic activities here Alice your body will soon be stronger.

Tarrant stood and walked over to her bringing his hands to her waist. Alice smile and her brain went back to the things she wanted to do to him. She brought her hand up to his chest and began playing with his bow tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt " I will sure be doing more activities with you certainly." Alice bit her lip as she looked up to him from under her eyelashes. Tarrant smiled "Naughty, Alice darling." and Alice smiled back.

"Could you help me with my petticoat coat first." she said in a seductive sweet tone. Tarrant's eyes changed from green to amber as he felt the heat of his arousal engulf him. Alice bit her lip once more as she felt his warm fingers on her lower back and began unfastening it slowly. Their close proximity made her breath hitch as the thin layer of cloth between him and her brushed the buds of her breast as he pulled her closer to him. She decided to stand on her tiptoes so she could gain better access to his face and pulled him down to her to meet his lips once more. He tasted like sweet raspberry and earl gray tea, the taste of him was intoxicating.

Tarrant leaned into the kiss deepening it as her tongue slipped into his mouth she was sheer bliss the taste of honey and vanilla filled his senses. He couldn't help when a soft moan escaped his throat once more when she leaned her hips back into his already strained member. His hands fumbled at the laces on her back finally not being able to keep up he tore the fabric which made Alice separate from the kiss with a blush yet even more heat glazed over in her eyes. She too couldn't control the tension that was building in her and she began unbuttoning his jacket. He helped remove the cuff links and buttons of his waist coat until Alice began pulling the offending garments out of the way.

She pressed into him as she stepped out of her petticoat and only in her little white panties. Tarrant stepped back towards the bath and carefully helped her sit on the ledge of the tub. Gazing over Alice's small petite and gorgeous body. Her skin was milky and creamy to perfection and her breasts were perfect to fit her physic. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before placing a hand on Alice's cheek. He began his way down to her breast first stopping at her collarbone in a way to ask permission. Alice smiled up to him and placed her own hand over his and guided it to her breast. He kneeled to get a better look and grasp of the beautiful woman before him as he softly felt her breast and took a soft pink niple in his fingers to lightly kneed it. Alice let out a moan and he leaned up to kiss her again. Alice began unbuttoning his trousers when the kiss began to get too intense. Tarrant pulled away and stopped her before he completely went insane. She looked up to him again with a sad expression and puppy dog eyes. "My dear." Tarrant said, "As much as I would love to take you here on the floor. You must bathe before your water gets cold. Also, I would like to ask you something first." Alice gave a half hearted smiled in agreement.

He pulled her up from the ledge and began to kiss her again before sliding his hands down to her hips and slowly sliding her panties down. He parted the kiss with a grin "But, I do not see the harm in teasing you a little first." Alice's panties slid down her legs and Tarrant moved his hand down between her legs, his palm covering her mound. Alice gasped as Tarrant pulled her closer to him and his index and forefinger began to add pressure to her sweet spot. Alice buried her face into his bare chest as her legs gave out and Tarrant caught her and held her to him a moan escaped and Tarrant decided to dip his finger inside of her. He moved in and out and Alice's breathing picked up she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she felt an unravelling and let out a gasp "Tarrant!" she moaned as she shook in his arms and he dipped his head down to her ear "If your moaning my name now, you'll be screaming it later." his breath caught her ear and Alice shuddered with anticipation. "You will be joining me in the bath won't you?"

Tarrant helped Alice into the tub as she eased into the still hot water. She let out a sigh of relaxation as her muscles were engorged with heat. Tarrant smiled as she closed her eyes to relax into the water. He removed his pants and eased into the water beside her.

Alice rested her head in the crook od his shoulder as they let the water submerge and seep into her muscles. "Tarrant, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" he wrapped his arm around her picking out the sented shampoo with the other "Ahh, strawberry will do nicely and squirted some on her head." changing the subject.

He helped Alice bathe and cleaned him self. Alice was able to stand on her own and get herself wrapped in a towel. Tarrant had also wrapped himself while her back was turned. He guided her into the bedroom where they found a suite hung on the door and a beautiful light blue dress with boots on the bed. "Tarrant, you still hadn't answered my question." Alice asked as she was dressing and Tarrant was busy fumbaling with the buttons to gis shirt "What qurstion my sweetling?" Alice smiled and threw her towel at him. "You know what I'm talking about!" Tarrant laughed, " You'll find out soon enough, right now you need to get ready for the ball.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to Reveiw!**_

 ** _I'll have the next chapter up shortly!_**

 ** _Much Love_**


End file.
